Phoniexfeather's Destiny
by CindersFire
Summary: This is my first actual story! enjoy! :) -Phoniexfeather05


Prologue

"Why, Quickswipe? Why are you doing this?" Brackenstar called out to his brother, Quickswipe as best as he could. Trying to hold back the pain he felt in his stomach, where blood was pouring out. "Because Brackenstar, I've always been the outcast of ThunderClan, the screw-up of the family. And everybody was so happy when you became the leader. I never got to feel that glory and joy you felt, until I killed Whiteclaw."

Brackenstar felt betrayed. The whole clan thought that his brother and deputy, Whiteclaw, had been killed in battle. Now Whiteclaw's son, Lynxkit, would never know the truth about how his father died. Nor Whiteclaw's mate, Goldenfur. Quickswipe stared at Brackenstar with an angry gaze. "I've gone through so much pain and loss, but you, my brother dying before me, means nothing to me now!"

As Quickswipe was about to deliver the deathblow to his brother, Brackenstar got up and raked Quickswipe's muzzle with his claws, knocking Quickswipe to the ground. "You should have never had threatened ThunderClan, brother. Please forgive me."

Brackenstar sliced his claws through Quickswipe's neck. As Brackenstar looked at his brother's green eyes for the last time, he felt Quickswipe's hatred toward him.

"I will be back, someday!" Quickswipe had choked out during his last breath. Then it was all over. The rising and falling in Quickswipe's smoky grey fur stopped.

Brackenstar limped away from his brother's body. Perhaps Ambernose, the ThunderClan medicine cat would suspect a passing rouge killed Quickswipe.

But Brackenstar didn't want to think about it. "I am sorry, brother." Brackenstar had whispered to Quickswipe's limp body. And the young leader walked back to his home.

Moons Later…

"Brackenstar! Brackenstar! Come quick!" Brackenstar had woken up; he recognized the voice of Nightpaw, the ThunderClan medicine cat apprentice. "What is it Nightpaw it's late!" Brackenstar's mate Hollyberry had said sleepily. "Skystorm's kits are coming! Come on!" Said Nightpaw.

Brackenstar, Hollyberry, and Nightpaw had made their way to the nursery. "How is it going, Ambernose?" Nightpaw had asked. "They're taking their time, Nightpaw. But they should be here any minute now." Skystorm had let out a cry of pain once the first ripple in her stomach had come.

The first kit had come out; it was an orangey tabby kit. The next one was a fluffy brown kit with one black paw. The last one was the littlest one; it was a white kit with black smudges on its pelt.

"They're gorgeous, Skystorm. Well done!" Nightpaw had squeaked out. "What are you going to name them, Skystorm?" Said Slatepelt, Skystorm's mate. "Well, the orange tabby tom with the blue eyes will be Sunkit. The brown tom with the green eyes will be Scorchkit. And the little she-kit will be," Just as Skystorm was about to say her name, the little kit opened her eyes. Skystorm was fascinated on how orangey red her eyes were. "The she-kit's name will not be Smudgekit. For her name is Phoniexkit.

Chapter 1

"Phoniexkit, wake up sleepy head!" Phoniexkit woke to see her brother Sunkit and her other brother Scorchkit standing close behind him. "What's going on? I was dreaming Sunkit! I caught a mouse." Phoniexkit said. "Forget about your dream mouse, Phoniexkit. Skystorm is letting us play outside today! Isn't that great, Phoniexkit?" Said Scorchkit. "Thank StarClan! I thought we would be cooped up in the nursery until we join the elders den."

Said Phoniexkit.

"Kits! Kits! Where are you?" Phoniexkit recognized the soft mew of her mother, Skystorm. Phoniexkit always thought Skystorm looked like her. Phoniexkit wasn't a silver tabby like she was, but Phoniexkit's eyes looked exactly like Skystorm's. Big orange and red eyes. That's how Phoniexkit got her name.

"Come on kits, its time to go outside." Skystorm mewed. Then the most annoying kit in the world, Bristlekit came in the nursery. He was covered with dust and mud that coated his white fur with crusty earth. "Skystorm, do you know where Finchtail is?" Bristlekit asked. "I'm over here, little one!" Finchtail cried out. Finchtail is a black cat with the greenest eyes any cat had ever seen before.

"Finchtail!" Bristlekit wailed out. "Tulipkit pushed me into the mud, now my pelt is all sticky!" "Did not!" Tulipkit spat at her brother. "You threatened to push me first. I was just acting in self-defense." Phoniexkit was tired of hearing those two fighting. It made her feel like she and her brothers might fight that way one day. "Come my kits, let's see what the camp looks like." Skystorm guided the kits out the nursery and out into the ThunderClan camp.

"Wow! I never knew the camp was this big! Did you know, Scorchkit?" Sunkit asked his brother. "No, Sunkit. This place is ginormous!" Scorchkit yelled out loud. Phoniexkit didn't want to explore the camp with her brothers, she wanted to explore it for herself. The little kit slinked away from her brothers and mother and headed to a large cave that had moss everywhere.

 _What a mess._ Phoniexkit thought to herself. "It's quite messy isn't it Phoniexkit?" Phoniexkit jumped in alarm at the voice behind her. "Who are you? Why did you scare me?" Phoniexkit asked the black cat. "I am Nightpaw, the medicine cat apprentice. My mentor is Ambernose. I was at your kitting, Phoniexkit. Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Where are Skystorm and your brothers?" Nightpaw asked her. "Skystorm went to show us around the camp, but I wanted to explore it for myself." "You sound just like me when I was your age, Phoniexkit. That's how I met Ambernose."

"Do you want me to direct you to another den, Phoniexkit?" Asked Nightpaw. "No thanks, Nightpaw. It was nice meeting you." Phoniexkit ran out of the medicine den and tried to find her way to the elders' den. _Maybe Silkfur is there waiting for me._ Phoniexkit thought. Silkfur is Slatepelt's mother she had heard that Silkfur is one of the nicest elders in ThunderClan.

Phoniexkit made her way to another hollow. It was dark and had a bunch of sleeping cats in it. Then Phoniexkit smelled something that made her heart stop. _Slatepelt and Redfern_ , her sister from an older litter. _This is the warrior's den!_ Phoniexkit thought _I have to get out of here!_ "Phoniexkit? What are you doing here?" It was Redfern. Phoniexkit had heard that Redfern was a beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat, now she knew it was true. "Redfern! I can explain!" Phoniexkit said. Redfern's crystal blue gaze met hers and Redfern picked Phoniexkit up and carried her out of the warriors' den.

"What were you doing in the warriors' den, Phoniexkit?" "I'm so sorry Redfern, I didn't mean to wake you up. I just wanted to see Silkfur, but I wandered into the wrong den. I'm sorry Redfern!" Phoniexkit didn't mean to be so emotional but she was very sorry she woke her sister. Redfern's gaze softened and said, "I'm not upset, little one, If Greentail was awake right now he would have said you are going to be a very good warrior someday." Greentail was Redfern's mate, and the clan deputy.

"Come Phoniexkit, I'll take you to Silkfur." "Oh, thank you, Redfern!" Phoniexkit and Redfern padded off to the elders den. "Silkfur where are you?" Phoniexkit had yelled to the elders. One of the elders, Ripplepelt, had said, "Silkfur had a headache, she went to the medicine den a few minutes ago." Redfern nudged Phoniexkit out the door while saying, "Okay, thank you Ripplepelt, I'll bring you a squirrel later." The two she-cats padded over to the medicine den again.

"Nightpaw! Ambernose! Where are you two?" Redfern and Phoniexkit walked down the dark tunnel crying out their names. "We're back here sorting herbs, Redfern!" Ambernose had yelled down the tunnel. Phoniexkit had run ahead of Redfern to get her first look at her grandmother. "Silkfur! Its me Phoniexkit!" Phoniexkit's only reply at first was hoarse coughs from Silkfur. "Hello Phoniexkit! It's so good to see you. I haven't seen you since your kitting."

"We're just giving Silkfur some herbs to stop her headache." Nightpaw had said with a mouthful of herbs. Ambernose had given Silkfur her herbs, Phoniexkit had watched Silkfur choke them down, trying to ignore the bitter taste. "I think Silkfur needs to rest now, you can see her later, Phoniexkit." Phoniexkit had let out a disappointed groan as she and Redfern left the medicine den.

"Silkfur was pretty, wasn't she, Phoniexkit?" "Yes, she was very pretty. You kind of look like her, Redfern." Redfern smiled at Phoniexkit's compliment. "Come on, Phoniexkit. Lets take you back to the nursery, Skystorm must be worried sick.

Chapter 2

"Let all cats gather for a clan meeting!" Brackenstar had called a clan meeting, Phoniexkit was so exited for her first clan meeting. "Today, clan-mates. We have two new apprentices. Bristlekit, Tulipkit, come forth. Bristlekit from now on you will be known as Bristlepaw. Grassclaw, I have chosen you to mentor Bristlekit." Brackenstar said the same thing to Tulippaw. "Redfern, you will mentor Tulippaw. Congratulations to our new apprentices!

Bristlepaw!

Tulippaw!

Bristlepaw!

Tulippaw!

Later after the ceremony, Phoniexkit had gone over to the apprentices' den to congratulate Tulippaw. "Tulippaw, I'm so happy for you! "Thanks, Phoniexkit! I better get going, I can't be late to patrol on my first day." Tulippaw happily bounded off. Phoniexkit was kind of jealous, Tulippaw got Redfern as a mentor. Phoniexkit grabbed a vole from the fresh-kill-pile and headed toward the nursery.

"Hey, Sunkit, do you want to play moss-ball with me and Scorchkit?" Phoniexkit was getting lonely without Tuilppaw in the nursery. "Sure, Phoniexkit, I would… Ouch!" Sunkit had stepped on a thorn. "Ow-Ow-Ow! It hurts!" "Don't worry, Sunkit. I'll take you to Ambernose." The two kits made their way to the medicine den. Once Sunkit was inside, Phoniexkit waited outside for him.

"What's wrong, little kit?" Phoniexkit looked up to see Lynxpaw. His worried gaze rested on Phoniexkit. "My brother, Sunkit stepped on a thorn, and I'm worried about him." He smiled at her with his giant outstretched fang. "I'm sure Sunkit will be okay." As Lynxpaw walked back to the apprentice den, Phoniexkit felt all warm and tingly. _No way, does Lynxpaw have feelings for me? I'm too young for him. I'm a kit for StarClan's sake._ As Phoniexkit finished thinking about what happened, Sunkit walked out of the medicine den.

"Wow! Ambernose is so nice and she has so many interesting herbs!" "Do you want to be a medicine cat, Sunkit?" "A little. Ambernose is getting old, and Nightpaw said she just received her name!" Phoniexkit felt so exited for her friend. "What's Nightpaw's new name, Sunkit?" "Nightpaw is called Nightberry now." Said Sunkit. "I'm so happy for her!" _Wow! My brother want's to be ThunderClan's new medicine cat. I bet he's happy!_

Chapter 3

Phoniexkit was so happy. Brackenstar had called a clan meeting to announce that she, Sunkit and Scorchkit were going to become apprentices! But before Brackenstar could say anything, Ambernose announced something. "I am getting old, I have served my clan well and Nightberry is a fine cat. She can manage without me. Brackenstar, It is my time to retire to the elders' den."

The whole clan was shocked at Ambernose's words. Nightberry didn't want her mentor to retire. She felt useless without Ambernose to guide her. "Ambernose, please don't retire. I still have so much to learn from you." Ambernose leaned over to her apprentice and said, "Nightberry, you are a good young cat. And you don't have to learn from just me. You can learn from your mistakes or from other medicine cats. You'll be fine." Ambernose licked Nightberry's ear before returning to the crowd of cats.

"Scorchkit, you are now Scorchpaw. Your mentor will be Pinefur." Brackenstar motioned Pinefur over by Scorchpaw. "Pinefur, you have proven you're self worthy to train this apprentice. Train him well, Pinefur." Phoniexkit saw Pinefur's friendly green gaze meet his brother's gaze. Without looking closely, Pinefur and Scorchpaw looked almost alike. As if they were brothers.

"Sunkit, you are now Sunpaw. Your mentor will be Nightberry." Nightberry's sad gaze turned happy when she heard Sunpaw was her apprentice. "Nightberry, you are young, you are a full medicine cat from today forward. Make sure Sunpaw's interest in herbs is met."

Brackenstar turned toward to Phoniexkit. "Phoniexkit, you are now Phoniexpaw. Your mentor will be Greentail." Phoniexpaw felt a rush of excitement when Brackenstar said that Greentail, the deputy, would mentor her. "Greentail, you have been my friend and deputy for many moons. I know you well enough to know that you will mentor Phoniexpaw well." Brackenstar climbed up to the top point of highrock and cried out, "Let's all congratulate our newest apprentices!"

"Scorchpaw!"

"Sunpaw!"

"Phoniexpaw!"

"Scorchpaw!"

"Sunpaw!"

"Phoniexpaw!"

Phoniexpaw could not believe this was happening.

"Wake up, Phoniexpaw. You don't want to be late to your first day of training." Greentail was standing at the foot of Phoniexpaw's moss pallet. "Greentail, I don't feel so good today." "Phoniexpaw, maybe you're just excited about your first day. All apprentices usually are." Phoniexpaw, still feeling terrible walked with Greentail toward the clearing. Scorchpaw and Pinefur were practicing stalking in a grassy area, so Greentail and her would have her favorite part of the clearing to themselves for today.

"When stalking prey, you must watch where you are putting your paws while being as quiet and quick as you can, Phoniexpaw." Greentail had taken Phoniexpaw out hunting in the forest, practicing her hunting moves from the morning. As a result Phoniexpaw had caught two mice and a shrew.

"You did great today, Phoniexpaw. You're going to be a natural at hunting." Greentail had said later that day. Sunpaw had padded over to his sister and said, "I heard how well you did today while hunting. You are going to be a great warrior someday, Phoniexpaw."

"Well done today, Phoniexpaw." Phoniexpaw had turned around to see Lynxpaw. His warm, amber gaze had filled her heart. "Thanks Lynxpaw." Phoniexpaw had really liked him, but she was too young for him. _Lynxpaw is almost a warrior. Maybe he'll mate with Tulippaw, she's beautiful with her ginger patches on her white fur. They're perfect for each other._

Chapter 4

"I name you, Lynxfang. You have passed your warrior exam with flying colors. Your ancestors must be proud of you, Lynxfang."

"I bet they are, Brackenstar." Lynxfang pushed his muzzle through Brackenstar's pale grey fur, and had walked into the crowd cheering his new name.

"Warriors! Gather quickly!"

"Greentail, what is it?"

"I saw WindClan taking prey across our border. They are still there. Me, Skystorm, Grassclaw, Redfern, Scorchpaw, and Phoniexpaw will head to the border and rip those WindClan warriors' pelts off!"

The warriors and apprentices raced toward where Greentail had spotted the WindClan warriors. Phoniexpaw watched the WindClan cats eat ThunderClan fresh kill. "Okay," Greentail had said, "We'll attack them by surprise. Those fluff-brains won't ever see it coming.

Greentail and Grassclaw had jumped out first grabbing a cat and attacking her all over. Redfern, Skystorm, Scorchpaw, and Phoniexpaw came out next. Scorchpaw and Phoniexpaw had hurled themselves at another warrior, knocking him off balance. Phoniexpaw raked the warrior's muzzle while Scorchpaw attacked his flank. Phoniexpaw saw Redfern being attacked by three warriors. "Hold on, Redfern! I'm coming!" Redfern was raked across her leg and back. "Leave her alone!" Phoniexpaw had yelled angrily toward WindClan. Phoniexpaw had swung her claws toward a cats' neck. The cat had dropped to the ground. When the other WindClan warriors saw him, they retreated. "Redfern!" Scorchpaw had come over to help his sister carry Redfern.

"What happened?" Nightberry and Sunpaw had taken Redfern inside to look at her wounds. "WindClan just all attacked her". _I'm sorry, Redfern._ "Wait here until we cover up her wounds." Said Sunpaw. Skystorm waited with Scorchpaw and Phoniexpaw until Nightberry went and got them. _This should have never have happened to you, Redfern. If only I was faster to attack them._

Phoniexpaw woke up in an empty field. She heard and saw nothing. "Is anyone here?" Her nose caught a familiar scent of the warriors' den. _Redfern! She's here I hope she's okay._ Phoniexpaw kept running across the field until she came upon her beautiful sister. "Redfern! Thank StarClan you're okay! Come on, we have to tell Skystorm that you're recovering!"

Redfern did not follow Phoniexpaw back from where she came. "Phoniexpaw, look around you, spirit cats as far as the eye can see. This is the outskirts of StarClan. This is my home now, Phoniexpaw.

Chapter 5

"Redfern, you died!"Phoniexpaw's heart was broken in two. Her only sister was slain by WindClan warriors. "Those fox-hearts! Oh, Redfern. You should have never died today. If only I had gotten to the warriors faster." Redfern licked her cheek, "Phoniexpaw, you shouldn't feel like my death is your fault. Everything happens for a reason. Now I will be with you everywhere you go." "Goodbye, Redfern." Phoniexpaw whispered to her spirit as the StarClan dream faded away.

Phoniexpaw woke up, Skystorm and Scorchpaw were still asleep. Phoniexpaw padded into the medicine den. She saw Redfern, sleeping peacefully on the stone she laid on. Nightberry and Sunpaw stopped behind her. "Redfern will be missed. There was nothing we could do to save her." Phoniexpaw said goodbye to Redfern's beautiful, limp body forever, and left the medicine den.

Brackenstar later made another announcement. "Clanmates! Redfern is dead. Her friends and kin will all sit vigil for tonight in memory of Redfern. We will bury her tomorrow." Even though Phoniexpaw, Sunpaw and Scorchpaw needed the sleep, they decided to sit vigil for Redfern.

Phoniexpaw couldn't sleep for the next few nights. She still felt like Redfern's death was her fault. _It should have been me. It should have been me. Now your beautiful self is buried where no cat will ever see you again._ "Phoniexpaw," Phoniexpaw thought for a second that she heard Redfern's voice. "Don't blame yourself, Phoniexpaw. No cat blames you, and no cat ever will." Phoniexpaw felt like she had a boulder on her back and some cat just told her to put it down. _Thank you, Redfern._

Chapter 6

It had been six moons since Redfern had been slain. Phoniexpaw had been practicing battle moves with Greentail. "Okay, Phoniexpaw. Let's try some battle training today. Now, this is a very simple but very important move." Greentail demonstrated the move, "Balance yourself on your hind legs and swipe." Phoniexpaw carefully stood on her hind legs. She didn't want to mess up in front of Greentail.

"You're doing good, once you're balanced, go ahead and swipe." Greentail carefully watched Phoniexpaw to make sure she was doing it right. Once Phoniexpaw thought she was completely balanced, she swiftly swiped at the air.

"Good job, Phoniexpaw!" mewed Greentail.

Greentail and Phoniexpaw practiced that same battle move for moons, it seemed.

Later at the camp, Sunpaw came running out of the medicine den, "Phoniexpaw!"

"What is it Sunpaw?" Phoniexpaw asked her brother, "Have you seen Scorchpaw? He was supposed to be resting in the medicine den. But I can't find him anywhere!"

This was bad. Scorchpaw had had some serious injuries from the battle with WindClan, he was supposed to be healing his wounds. Now if he was still out by nightfall, he could be stuck out in the woods.

Sunpaw ran up to where Brackenstar and Hollyberry were, he told them how Scorchpaw might be injured or lost in the woods.

"Cats! Gather quickly! Scorchpaw has gone missing, and StarClan knows what might happen to him. Greentail, take Pinefur and Phoniexpaw with you. Hollyberry, take Lynxfang, Tulippaw, and Bristlepaw with you. Hurry, and find Scorchpaw!"

Chapter 7

Greentail's group had covered the west side of the ThunderClan territory, Phoniexpaw had sniffed the air for her brother's scent, she couldn't smell anything.

"Lets look in the training grounds. Scorchpaw had longed to go back there for some time. The group had headed toward the training grounds. At night, the empty field looked like the one where Phoniexpaw had last seen Redfern. _Hurry, Phoniexpaw!_ Redfern's gentle voice had filled Phoniexpaw's ears, _Scorchpaw is alive, but he is in trouble._

Phoniexpaw still had no scent trail of her brother, she listened harder than she ever had before. She could hear the Roaring River and faint cries. "Scorchpaw! Greentail, Pinefur I know where Scorchpaw is!" Phoniexpaw ran toward the river that had separated the borders of ThunderClan and ShadowClan.

The group had gotten to the river, but still had no sign of Scorchpaw. Pinefur had run further downstream with Phoniexpaw and Greentail running closely behind Pinefur.

Phoniexpaw had saw a brown cat bobbing up and down in the water, desperately trying to stay afloat. "Scorchpaw!" Pinefur had yelled out to his apprentice.

"Help! I can't stay up much longer!" Scorchpaw had said with a mouthful of water.

Pinefur had jumped in the river, thinking he could rescue Scorchpaw. Phoniexpaw had also jumped in, knowing that the spirit of Redfern would keep her safe.

Scorchpaw had gone under, Phoniexpaw couldn't see very well underwater, but she knew that he wasn't moving. _Keep your head up, Scorchpaw. Just hold on!_ Pinefur had grabbed Scorchpaw and was carrying him up. Phoniexpaw had also swum under Scorchpaw's body so it would take less weight off of Pinefur.

Pinefur dragged Scorchpaw onto the land. Phoniexpaw ran back to ThunderClan to get Nightberry, Sunpaw, and Brackenstar. "Nightberry! Sunpaw! Brackenstar! We found Scorchpaw, he's hurt come quick!"

Nightberry, Sunpaw, and Brackenstar followed Phoniexpaw into the forest to where Scorchpaw was. "He's not doing well," Phoniexpaw had said, "Luckily, he's still alive." Phoniexpaw had barley finished her sentence before she saw her poor brother.

"I'm sorry, Pinefur. It was his time." Pinefur wailed at the loss of his apprentice. Brackenstar stepped forward to the dead tom. "You were with us for a short time, but you fought bravely and have earned your name. Scorchpaw you are now Scorchflame. ThunderClan honors you and StarClan does too. You will be remembered, Scorchflame. Pinefur and Greentail carried the dead cat back to ThunderClan.

"Clanmates! Scorchpaw now Scorchflame has drowned in the river border earlier this evening. Tonight, we will sit vigil for him." Phoniexpaw remembered that she had heard this before. _So soon after Redfern. Goodbye, my brother._ Phoniexpaw walked back to the apprentices' den not wanting to eat.

"I'm sorry about your brother." Lynxfang was standing by her.

"Thanks, Lynxfang. First Redfern, now Scorchflame. Why must StarClan punish me like this?"

"I don't know." Tulippaw had said, "But now Redfern and Scorchflame are watching over you. They'll keep you and Sunpaw safe now." _I hope you're right, Tulippaw._

Chapter 8

"Bristlepaw, you are now Bristlefur. Tulippaw, you are now Tulipleaf."

Brackenstar had given Bristlepaw and Tulippaw their warrior names, Bristlefur and Tulipleaf. Phoniexpaw was so exited for her friend. But, now Bristlefur was going to be a bigger pain in the tail now that he was a warrior.

"Isn't this great, Bristlefur? We're warriors now!"

"Now all of our hard training has paid off."

Since Bristlefur and Tulipleaf are warriors now, that meant that Sunpaw and Phoniexpaw are going to get their names soon.

"Phoniexpaw, guess what!"

"What is it Sunpaw?"

"Nightberry gave me my medicine cat name!"

Phoniexpaw was happy for her brother. She wondered if Greentail would let Brackenstar give Phoniexpaw get her warrior name too.

"What's your name, Sunpaw?"

"My name's Sunheart now!"

"Wow! Congratulations, Sunheart."

"Thanks Phoniexpaw, I have to help Nightberry sort herbs now."

Sunheart proudly walked to the medicine den. It was hard to think that Phoniexpaw would be a warrior soon. If Scorchflame hadn't died, he would get his name with her.

Two sunrises later, while Phoniexpaw went to get moss for the elders, she heard a loud wail coming from the elders' den.

"What happened, Ripplepelt?"

"Its Silkfur, she's not breathing!"

 _Not again!_ She thought.

Phoniexpaw ran to get her brother and his mentor. She didn't want another cat to die so soon after Scorchflame had drowned.

"Nightberry! Sunheart! It's Silkfur! She's not breathing!

The medicine cats raced over to the elders' den. They later came out with sad looks on their faces.

"I'm sorry Sunheart and Phoniexpaw. She was just so old. Silkfur died in her sleep."

Phoniexpaw ran into the elders' den. She saw Ripplepelt and Ambernose mourning over Silkfur's body.

"Silkfur is safe in StarClan, Phoniexpaw." Ambernose had mewed.

"Now she can see her mother, Rabbitear, again." Ripplepelt had said to Phoniexpaw.

"Why, StarClan?" Phoniexpaw had wailed.

That night, Phoniexpaw couldn't sleep. For a heartbeat, she thought she saw Redfern, Scorchflame, and Silkfur outlined in the sky. It had been two moons since Scorchflame had died, and over twelve moons since she had seen Redfern. Now Phoniexpaw couldn't see her precious grandmother anymore.

 _We're sorry you have to go through this._

 _Yes, so sorry._

 _We will always watch over you, little one._

Phoniexpaw didn't want to hear the apologizing voices of Redfern, Scorchflame, and Silkfur. She wanted to see them, more than anything in the world. Even though Phoniexpaw was twelve moons older since Redfern was killed, she still felt responsible for her death.

 _Will I have to live with my guilt forever?_

Chapter 9

"Phoniexpaw, you have trained your tail off since you have been made an apprentice, now all of your hard work has paid off. Greentail, is this apprentice ready?"

"She's ready, Brackenstar."

Phoniexpaw's heart jumped her warrior ceremony was perfect.

"Phoniexpaw, you are now Phoniexfeather."

"Phoniexfeather!"

"Phoniexfeather!"

"Phoniexfeather!"

Phoniexfeather's heart beated hard when Lynxfang called out her name the loudest of all.

"Phoniexfeather, we're so proud of you!" Said Skystorm and Slatepelt.

"Thanks you two!" Phoniexfeather licked Skystorm and Slatepelt's cheeks.

Phoniexfeather padded over to the warriors den. She remembered when she was a kit, and she had accidentally wandered into the warriors' den when she was young.

"Welcome, Phoniexfeather." Tulipleaf had said.

The warriors' den wasn't much different than the apprentices' den. Phoniexfeather saw so many familiar faces, Slatepelt, Lynxfang, Skystorm, Finchtail, Greentail, Grassclaw, Hollyberry, and Bristlefur. Lynxfang purred by Phoniexfeather. _He has a crush on me. I do too._

Phoniexfeather, I have liked you for a long time. Ever since I saw you at your kitting. Will you be my mate?

 _Yes! Yes! Yes!_ She thought.

"I've been waiting moons to hear that, Lynxfang."

Chapter 10

Phoniexfeather's mating was the first time that Phoniexfeather felt happy in moons since Silkfur's death. Phoniexfeather had stepped on a nettle earlier so, she limped to the medicine den. "That's a giant nettle, Phoniexfeather."

"It wasn't in the middle of the path for a second. The nettle just showed up."

Nightberry cleaned up the wound on Phoniexfeather's paw. Then, Nightberry stopped, and got a long look at Phoniexfeather's belly.

"Phoniexfeather, you said you mated with Lynxfang, right?"

"Yes, I am his mate now. Why do you ask, Nightberry?"

"This is the first stage of..."

"Of what, Nightberry? Am I sick?"

"No, Phoniexfeather. You... You are carrying Lynxfang's kits, Phoniexfeather."

"What? I just mated with Lynxfang. There is no way in StarClan that I am expecting kits!"

"Your love brought you and Lynxfang together. These kits are here for a reason."

Now Phoniexfeather felt exited. Her kids are coming to Lynxfang and her.

 _I have to tell Lynxfang!_

Phoniexfeather waddled to the warriors' den where Lynxfang was quietly sleeping in his nest.

"Lynxfang, wake up. I have to tell you something."

"Huh? Oh- what is it, Phoniexfeather?"

"I'm expecting kits, Lynxfang!"

Happiness formed in Lynxfang's amber eyes.

"That's amazing! When are they coming?"

"I don't know. A few moons, maybe?"

Lynxfang purred and licked Phoniexfeather's nose. She was going to have to move into the nursery, away from all of her warrior tasks. But for her kits, she didn't mind.

"Our kits will be perfect, Phoniexfeather."

Chapter 11

"Are my kits here yet, Nightberry?"

"Not yet, Lynxfang."

Phoniexfeather groaned as painful ripples passed through her belly.

"Here comes the first one!"

Phoniexfeather had pushed the kit out. She did the same thing four times.

"Is it over?" Phoniexfeather asked.

"Its over. You have four healthy kits, Phoniexfeather."

Lynxfang was over joyed when he saw his kits.

"What are we going to name them, Lynxfang?"

"The black kit with blue eyes is Oceankit. And the light ginger tom with the amber eyes is Applekit." Said Lynxfang.

"The brown tabby tom is Oakkit. And the tortoiseshell she-kit is Redkit. I'm naming her after Redfern." Said Phoniexfeather.

Phoniexfeather noticed how much her daughter looked like her late sister. She was going to make sure that all of her kits would live, not die in vain. The four kits began suckling at Phoniexfeather's belly. She thought that seeing her kits together would be the happiest memory of her life.

Later that evening, Phoniexfeather was about to go to sleep. When she saw a beautiful starry tortoiseshell warrior, Redfern.

"I swear on my life that your kits will be safe. They will grow to be fine young warriors. And your right, Redkit does look exactly like me." Redfern's crystal blue eyes shimmered down onto Redkit's sleeping body.

"You are going to be a great mother," Phoniexfeather saw her deceased brother standing by Redfern.

"Thank you, Scorchflame. I wish you would have lived to see my kits."

"I wish I would've. It was so foolish of me to go out so late with my injured leg."

Scorchflame touched noses with Oakkit, who was awake and staring at the starry cats.

"Who are they, Phoniexfeather?" Oakkit squeaked out.

"They are your kin, Oakkit. This is Scorchflame, my brother. And Redfern, my sister."

"We are StarClan warriors, Oakkit. We are here to guide you along your path to becoming a warrior."

Oakkit squealed with excitement, his pale yellow eyes shining bright.

"Go back to sleep, Oakkit. We will play in the morning." Phoniexfeather nudged her sleepy kit back into his nest.

"Phoniexfeather, there is actually a reason Redfern and I are here tonight."

"Why are you two here?"

"There is a dark time coming for all cats. You need to be strong, and lead these cats into battle."

"What? How can I lead cats? I'm not clan leader. Brackenstar is."

"You know that Brackenstar is on his eighth life. He's old, and we hate to tell you this, Phoniexfeather but Greentail is dying." Said Redfern with a sad look.

Redfern must have wanted Greentail to live and have another life with another cat, she wanted him to be happy. Now his life is ending, before he can even become clan leader. He would never become Greenstar.

"Greentail still has time left, it is predicted that he will join StarClan about the same time Applekit, Oakkit, Oceankit, and Redkit become warriors.

 _I won't be a nursing queen._

"Okay, Scorchflame. But I am not becoming deputy. Lynxfang has always dreamed of becoming leader. I will let him become Lynxstar."

"Very well." Said Redfern.

Scorchflame and Redfern bounded across to the exit of the ThunderClan camp.

"Good luck with your kits, Phoniexfeather." Said Redfern.

The two starry cats faded into wisps, and disappeared.

 _What battle? Why didn't StarClan tell Nightberry or me about this? What's so great that a queen has to lead the clan into possible death?_

Chapter 12

"You four have passed your warrior assessments well. Applepaw, you are Applefall. Oceanpaw, you are now Oceanwind. Oakpaw, you are now Oakclaw. And Redpaw, you are now Redwhisker."

"Applefall!"

"Oceanwind!"

"Oakclaw!"

"Redwhisker!"

Seeing Phoniexfeather's kits become warriors filled her with delight. _Redfern was right. She did keep Applefall, Oceanwind, Oakclaw, and Redwhisker safe. Thank you dear sister._

 _You are welcome, Phoniexfeather._ For a heartbeat, Phoniexfeather thought she heard Redfern's gentle voice ring through her ears.

Greentail watched the four new warriors from the medicine den. He had fallen off of the Sky Oak while chasing a squirrel to feed Ambernose, who was still grief stricken of Ripplepelt's death. Nightberry has kept Greentail in the medicine den for three moons. During that same time, Brackenstar had lost his eighth life. He was trying to be strong and make it through the Greencough epidemic that swept through ThunderClan a few moons ago.

Phoniexfeather saw Brackenstar's graying muzzle in the sunlight. It made her think that Lynxfang would soon take his father's place as rightful place as leader of ThunderClan.

"Our kits will be the best warriors." Said Lynxfang.

"They will be, Lynxfang."

Nightberry stood watching the four young warriors, With Ambernose standing close by her. Ambernose briefly touched noses with Nightberry, with her blue- purple eyes shining over to Ambernose. Ambernose padded over to the elders den and sat in the darkest corner, to prevent herself from being seen by Nightberry.

As Phoniexfeather gazed over to her kits, she saw that Sunheart wasn't sitting by Nightberry or in the crowd of cats. _Where is he? It's not like him to disappear on such an important day._ She saw Lynxfang, and his worried expression on his face made Phoniexfeather think that Lynxfang knew Sunheart was missing too.

After the ceremony, Phoniexfeather and Lynxfang got their kits settled, and headed into the woodland. The two cats urgently tried to pick up the scent of Sunheart.

 _Mouse dung! Nothing._ Phoniexfeather thought. As Lynxfang headed toward the ShadowClan border, he said,

"I smell herbs, do you think it's Sunheart?"

Phoniexfeather smelled the air. She recognized the scent of a medicine den and poppy seeds, which Sunheart worked with every day.

"It's Sunheart!"

The two cats ran along the ShadowClan border, hoping to find Phoniexfeather's missing brother. The smell of ThunderClan herbs got stronger each step the cats took. Phoniexfeather and Lynxfang crept along a holly bush. Looking into the bush, what the two saw horrified them.

Chapter 13

Sunheart walked along the border, hoping that she could make it today. Then Sunheart's heart jumped when she came. It was Lilactuft, the cat that Sunheart had met in secret for moons.

"Sorry I'm late, Sunheart. My sister, Sweettail, won't let me out of her sight."

Lilactuft was carrying Sunheart's kits. She had kin in ThunderClan. Greentail was her brother. Her mother and father, Willowfall and Cedarsprout, separated when she was an apprentice. Willowfall took Sweettail and Lilactuft and joined ShadowClan.

Cedarsprout stayed in ThunderClan with Greentail. Cedarsprout died shortly after Greentail became a warrior, and Willowfall joined the elders in ShadowClan recently.

"I have decided to join ThunderClan with you and Greentail. I'll tell them that I have mated with Cottonfoot. No cat will suspect that you are my mate, Sunheart."

Sunheart smiled at his mate, whose belly was swollen with kits.

"The kits are coming any day now. I don't know if you should stay in ShadowClan or come with me to ThunderClan now." Said Sunheart.

"I'm coming with you. I'm sick of being teased because I was raised in ThunderClan, I'm going to have my kits in ThunderClan, with you."

Sunheart brushed muzzles with Lilactuft, and padded away from the ShadowClan border with his mate with him.

"Sunheart?"

The golden tom jumped at his sister's voice.

"Phoniexfeather? What are you doing here?"

"The question you should be asking is what are you doing here, and with this ShadowClan cat."

"I am ThunderClan!" shouted Lilactuft. "You know that I am kin with Greentail. I was forced to join ShadowClan. I am coming back to ThunderClan, my home."

"Very well." Said Lynxfang, who appeared from behind Phoniexfeather. "We will ask Brackenstar if you can join. If he says no, you will go back to ShadowClan."

The four cats walked back to ThunderClan. As they got back, the cats stared at Lilactuft.

"Tulipleaf, why is a ShadowClan cat here?" said Tulipleaf's newborn kit, Emberkit.

Tulipleaf's mate, Oakclaw stood by her with his other daughter, Dawnkit wrapped in Oakclaw's tail.

Lilactuft and Sunheart walked into Brackenstar's den near the edge of the camp. It felt like those two were in there for days or moons it seemed. A few hours later, Brackenstar, Sunheart, and Lilactuft left the den. Brackenstar struggled to climb up highrock, but managed to climb up to the top.

"Let all cats gather for a clan meeting!"

The clan cats all gathered over to where Brackenstar was sitting, except Greentail, Who had been confined to the medicine den for moons.

"Cats, Greentail has had lots of talk with me, he has decided to give up his place as deputy."

The cats gasped and stared at Greentail. Lilactuft looked sad to see her older brother in such pain.

"The new deputy will be Lynxfang."

"I will serve my clan well, Brackenstar."

"More news," Said the old leader, " Lilactuft of ShadowClan had decided that her home is too dangerous for her kits. Since she has kin here, she is worthy to join ThunderClan."

Cries of approval and disapproval filled the clan.

Brackenstar hopped off of highrock without saying anything else. Phoniexfeather knew that her leader was dying. He was older than his mate, Hollyberry. She joined the elders days ago. Maybe it was time for Brackenstar to retire.

Phoniexfeather walked Lilactuft over to the nursery. The queen sat down on her bed of moss and closed her eyes.

"Thank you, Phoniexfeather." Said Lilactuft as she left.

 _I'm doing this for Greentail, and Sunheart. But you're welcome._

Chapter 14

Phoniexfeather was sitting beside her mate, watching Lilactuft and Sunheart play with their kits, Newtkit and Rockkit. Phoniexfeather thought of Brackenstar's tragic death. He was dazed and he didn't know what those bright, red berries he found would do to him.

Phoniexfeather visited the elders' den often. She saw the familiar faces from her childhood. Skystorm, Slatepelt, Greentail, Finchtail, and Hollyberry. Who was still grief stricken of her Brackenstar's death.

Lynxfang had appointed Applefall to be his deputy after Phoniexfeather refused. Phoniexfeather thought of her daughter, Oceanwind. She saw how happy she was as a queen in the nursery. She would never do warrior duties again, but that was her decision.

Redwhisker became a happy mentor to Emberpaw, who's brilliant blue gaze matched her mentor's. Sunheart was a full medicine cat now. Nightberry had drowned in the Crystal Lake trying to save Ambernose, just as she predicted.

"SHADOWCLAN ATTACK!" Lynxfang yelled out.

The warriors jumped from where they were and headed to the edge of the camp. Diskstar, the ShadowClan leader was already in the camp.

"Where is my daughter, Lilactuft?" Said Diskstar.

Phoniexfeather grabbed Newtkit and Rockkit and hustled them to the back of the nursery.

"Protect them, Oceanwind."

Phoniexfeather's daughter nodded and shielded the young toms with her pelt.

Dawnpaw and Emberpaw were by Lynxstar, who was about to jump on the ShadowClan leader. The two sisters jumped on Diskstar, and bit his neck.

Diskstar let out cries of pain, as blood poured out of his neck.

"They killed Diskstar! Get them!" Said the ShadowClan deputy Cottonfoot.

Emberpaw and Dawnpaw ran toward the nursery, and hid behind Oceanwind.

Oceanwind attacked Cottonfoot, threw him back into the lichen that surrounded the nursery. Cottonfoot raked Oceanwind's muzzle and cut her ear.

Applefall and Oakclaw ran into the nursery and attacked Cottonfoot. Oceanwind grabbed Newtkit and Rockkit and ran to Lynxstar's den. Phoniexfeather attacked two ShadowClan she- cats, Sweettail and Roosterwing, from reaching Oceanwind and the kits. Sweettail's belly was bleeding. She flopped on the ground for a minute and lay still forever.

"Sweettail!" Roosterwing cried out. She left carrying her friend on her back. Phoniexfeather left the battle with a scratched flank and a missing whisker. She was lucky to make it out alive. _Maybe this is what Redfern was talking about. Please tell me, Redfern._ Phoniexfeather waited for an answer from her spiritual sister, finally she got an answer.

 _You did it! You saved your daughter, Newtkit and Rockkit. And killed Sweettail. If you didn't Oceanwind and the kits would have bloodstained pelts._

Epilogue

Many moons had passed since the battle with ShadowClan. Redwhisker was in the nursery carrying Bristlefur's kits. Happily chatting with her sister. Greentail had died. Applefall was scared with a badly torn ear, and Oakclaw's tail tip had been ripped off. Only Finchtail had died that day. Lynxstar had lost a life, and had eight more left. Phoniexfeather looked down on her peaceful clan.

Oakclaw's daughters, Embernose and Dawnspots. Were sharing a mouse by the warriors' den. Newtface watched his brother, Rockfall sort herbs with Sunheart. Phoniexfeather's brother was happy to have an apprentice. And Rockfall enjoyed his time with Sunheart.

All was well in the clans once again.


End file.
